


Human Heater

by WarriorQean



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fighting Together, Fluff, Implied Smut, Relationship Developing, innovent Steve-not always
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-06 23:17:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19072696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarriorQean/pseuds/WarriorQean
Summary: Natasha finds comfort in a very warm Steve during a particularly cold night.She never thought it would turn into something more, something she never thought she'd have.(Don't worry no smut)





	1. Chapter 1

Also I don't own marvel or any of their characters, just a huge fan!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Natasha still remembered the first time her and Steve had slept together.

Not like that. They had'nt had sex the first time, it wasn't even planned or thought through. Natasha had suffered from another nightmare, one where she was back in the red room, and had woken up screaming, before she knew what she was doing Natasha found herself outside or Steves room, one hand on the doorknob. She didn't let herself think about what she was doing, just walked right in and tried to close the door as softly as possible. She slipped in quietly beside Steve and slowly felt herself losing conciseness. That is until the man next to her shifted and wrapped his arms around her waist. 

And yet Natasha was so tired, she didn't even ponder it when she shifted closer, finding that she liked the feeling of his arms around her more than she thought she would have. And it's safe to say that there were no more nightmares for the rest of the night. 

\------------------------------------------ ------------------------- -------------------------

When Steve awoke he felt something warm and nice smelling shoved into his side. He turned and got a mouth full of hair. Surprised and a little scared, he pushed himself up only to see the one and only Black Widow lying next to him. Steve frowned, trying to remember how she had turned up there, but came up with nothing. Instead he carefully detached her hand from his and went to shave and shower, hoping that by the time he was done she would be awake and they could talk. 

\-------------------------------- ---------------------------

As he exited the bathroom a few minutes later, Natasha was fully awake and seemed ready to answer any questions he had. Only before he could begin, she did.

"Look Steve, I hope you don't mind I came in, I just had some trouble sleeping." Natasha said, hoping he wouldn't push her for details. 

Steve frowned, "oh, that's fine you know"- he waved a hand through the air, hoping to sound nonchalant about the whole thing- "I was just surprised was all."

Natasha nodded and they sat in silence for a bit, a good, comfortable silence. Eventually Steve cleared his throat.

"You should probably get back to your room. If they knew we'd never live it down." Steve did his best to joke, and Natasha knew that by "they" he really meant Tony.

She laughed, "Tony would never run out of material." And Steve laughed to. Natasha turned to go, then paused in the doorway.

"By the way, you're really warm." And with that she turned and walked out of the room, leaving Steve pondering her words. And also finding himself wish that someone would know, he could almost imagine what it would be like to be with Natasha like that. But Steve didn't let those thoughts consume him for long and instead continued his morning routine before heading down for breakfast, wondering if Nat had wondered the same thing. 

Little did he know, she had.


	2. Aliens Again (ugh)

Still don't own anything!

\------------------------- -----------------------------------

It was during a battle, the usual type. Aliens trying to invade the world, really just a normal day for the Avengers. The only problem was that Bruce had gone missing a Clint had taken a few weeks off to recover from a Brocken leg, so the usual troops had been deflated. Everything had been going to plan, and about halfway through Spiderman showed up to help. But near the end there was only one bot left, Natasha's bot. She had been giving it all she had, and the thing had been giveing it right back. Being Natasha though, she was to stubborn to call for help over the comma. Instead tried to deal with it herself, which wasn't turning out that good. She had managed to land a few hits, but did no real damage with her stun sticks. 

"Natasha! Where are you?!"

Steves worried voice came over the comm and Natasha was momentarily distracted by it, enough time for the thing she was fighting to throw her through a store window and put a pretty good dent in the wall. She groaned, trying to sit up, and had no time to register anything or observe her injuries before the boy was upon her. 

She screamed as the thing easily snapped both of her wrists and then picked up a piece of glass and buried it in her shoulder, twisting hard. She could barely make out the worried and confused shouts in her ear as a metal hand clamped down on her throat and started squeezing. And in that moment Natasha suddenly wished that Steve was there with her. To hold her and tell her everything would be all right, to comfort her and kill the thing killing her. It wasn't long before she blacked out, the last mental picture she had of a smiling and laughing Steve Rogers.

\----------------------------------------------

Steve finished off his last bot with a fatal blow with his shield, and looked up to see that everyone else was finished to. The only person he immediately saw was missing was Natasha. He looked around for her, but saw no flash of fiery red hair. He called over the comms.

"Natasha! where are you?!"

He got no answer for a few moments, and that's when the screaming began. It was a scream that curdled your blood and would haunt Steve's dreams for the rest of his life. He screamed at Tony to track her suit and give him the location, then raced as fast as he could towards where he was told to go. Steve didn't register where he was going, the only thing on his mind was that he had to find her. Because if she died, he would never be able to live with himself. He completely zoned out until he was right in front of her body, his shield buried in the mechanical body of the robot with a metal hand around her throat. Without any trouble he pried the metal fingers from her throat and took her in his arms. 

He nearly ran into Tony, who grabbed him wordlessly and started to fly back to the tower. They made it there in less than three minutes, but they were the longest three minutes of Steves life. When they got inside there were already doctors waiting with a gurney and IV's. Somewhere in his mind Steve realized Tony must have called ahead for help and was most grateful. As soon as his feet were on solid ground she was taken from him, gone. Steve wanted to follow her, but his feet wouldn't comply with his mind, instead he waited until four words he had been hoping for reached his ears.

"I found a pulse."

With that his legs buckled and he sat down in a plastic blue chair. Not even glancing up when Tony came to sit next to him, freshly showered and in normal clothes. Steve was still in his coustume and had her blood on his hands. Literally. 

Tony sighed, "You should clean up, they won't let you see her if you're full of mud and blood." Steve only nodded and continued to twist his hands. 

"Any word?"

Tony sighed, "no."

They sat in silence for awhile, standing when Dr. Cho came out.

"She's out of surgery now and in an induced coma." She smiled at the two men, trying to calm there nerves. Unfortunately it didn't work.

"How bad is it?" Steve nearly whispered.

Dr. Cho sighed, she had been hoping to avoid this subject. 

"Both wrists are broken, cleanly, but it's quite serious I'm afraid. She also has about six broken ribs and a stab wound in her right shoulder. There could be temporary brain damage from the impact and lack of oxygen but until she's awake it's impossible to tell for sure."

"Can we see her?" Steves eyes were as round as a puppy's and he looked so deflated.

"Yes, but not with all that grime. We can't risk infection."

He only nodded and stood, leaving Tomy and Dr. Cho behind. As soon as he turned the corner of the hallway though, Steve broke into a full on sprint and bypassed the elevator. Instead opting to run the twenty plus flights of stairs to his floor. When he got to his room the first thing he did was launch himself into the shower, suddenly hyper-aware of the blood staining his hands. 

Natasha's blood. 

He scrubbed violently at his clothes and himself, his fingers itching for a punching bag to destroy. Or anything to destroy really. He couldn't help the overwhelming guilt that it was somehow his fault. If he had just checked in with her sooner, maybe gone to help her, they wouldn't be in this situation. 

Finally feeling the coolness of the water Steve threw off his costume and into the far corner of the shower. Then adjusted the water temperature to something more comfortable, trying to stop the guilt from overtaking him.

\---------------------------------------------

Steve sat by Natasha's bedside, her cold, icy hand in his warm one. He was trying to hold her as gently as possible, so not to injure her further. It had been three days since the incident. Three long and taxing days where he had barely slept or eaten anything, only a few bites of a sandwich Pepper had been killed in kind enough to bring him when she wasn't busy. He had only eaten when she was there, and when she left buried it in the trash. 

He had been hoping and praying for anything to happen, even if she only opened her eyes momentarily it would have been enough for him. Unfortunately it didn't look like it would be happening any time soon. Dr. Cho had only been able to do one brain scan in case of to much exposure, and she had said it didn't look promising. But Steve couldn't help but hope for a miracle. 

Suddenly he heard a deeper breath being taken by the fiery redhead lying next to him. Her legs moved and she blinked open her eyes, focusing on Steve. He couldn't help his smile from consuming his entire face at the sight of her eyes again. 

"Steve."

He laughed like a schoolgirl, "yeah that's me." Thank god she still remembered who he was. 

"Where am I?" She sounded worried and tiny, and he rushed to reassure her.

"You're in Avengers tower, in the medbay. It's okay, your safe." 

"Do you think about the kiss?" She was starting to fade out of conciseness now and Stevd had no idea what she was talking about.

"What kiss Nat?"

"Elevator..." was all that she said before drifting off again, and suddenly he realized what she was talking about. When they had kissed on the escalator at the mall. He had been so embarrassed in that moment, seeing as he had only kissed three girls before in his life, not including Natasha, and she had probably kissed dozens. The whole being in public thing had also thrown him off gaurd. But he did feel as weird as he thought he would have looking back. It had been a pretty good kiss, even if she did most of the work. But he hadn't thought about it in a while. 

But Natasha Had. Why?


	3. An Avengers Picnic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A picnic with a bunch of superheroes sounds like it's begging for trouble. Well, not always.

On one of the off days, where no one was trying to take over the government or kill a bunch of people, the avengers decided to go hiking. So naturally Tony faked an injury, and just Nat, Steve, Bruce, Clint, Wanda, and Thor went. At some point in the hike they stopped to eat and rest. 

Natasha wandered away from everyone when Clint started arguing with Bruce and Wanda dropped a rock on Steve's foot. She wasn't in the mood to deal with adults acting like immature teenagers. Instead she found herself on the very edge of a cliff, the sky and wind her only companions for the moment. It felt good to be alone and semi-free from all responsibilities of being a highly trained assassin. She was so caught up in the peace that Natasha didn't notice Steve until he was standing directly next to her. 

"Nice view."

Natasha started and jumped backward. Only her foot found open air and she let out a gasp as she felt gravity grab her. Steve noticed the second before it happened, and grabbed her before she managed to go careening off a cliff. So the legendary black widow found that the muscular arms of captain America wrapped around her, her own hands hanging on for dear life. 

Steve was awfully close, "Sorry," he whispered. Though he didn't make any move to let her go, and neither did Natasha. 

She liked the feeling of his arms around her, she felt safe and secure. It was in that moment Natasha Romanoff realized that she was in love with Steve Rodgers. As soon as the thought came to her mind she knew it was true. A those times she had felt so afraid when he didn't respond to her in battle, when she caught herself stealing glances at him and brushed it off. It finaly made perfect sense now. She loved him. It was so simple and yet so complex at the same time. 

And was it possible that he felt the same way?

Maybe. Natasha thought about it. He was and had been holding her in his arms very comfortably for the last five minutes, making no motion to release her. In fact he was so close that she could feel his breath on her neck, their noses almost touching. 

There was only one way to be sure.

Carefully and slowly Natasha pressed her lips to his. She could feel his breath quicken before it happened in anticipation. It was nothing like the kiss on the escalator. That was sloppy and rushed, only needing to seem real to the outside world. This was sweet and gentle. With some kind of feeling being passed between the two. 

When they broke apart neither said anything for a few moments. Neither one of them wanting to change the mood. Steve eventually spoke.

"That was..., uh"

"Long overdue" Natasha finished for him. She could see in his eyes he felt the same way. 

Suddenly they both attacked each other. Their mouths moving with a ferocity of need and want. Tongues and hands were everywhere. They kissed hard and fast, as if someone would come and struck one of them dead before they could get there fill. As Natasha moved her hand down between Steves legs however, he stopped the kiss.

He sighed, "the others will be looking for us." 

Natasha only nodded and not her lip, scolding herself for getting so carried away so quickly. This was Steve after all. The old fashioned gentleman who was probably still a virgin anyways. 

They made their way back to the others hand in hand, but just out of earshot and sight Stevd stopped and turned to Natasha. 

"Maybe we should keep this," he gestured between them, "a secret for now. If people knew..." 

He trailed off but Natasha didn't need to ask what he meant. In their line of work it never hurt to be to careful. 

She just nodded, "I know Steve, I know."

Slowly and reluctantly he dropped her hand and they continued on, keeping a friendly yet somewhat intimate distance as they came into sight of their still arguing teammates. Clint called out to Natasha for her help in the argument. 

No one seemed to notice the two unlikely lovers sneaking glances at each other and smiling every once in a while. But then again, if Bruce did notice, he didn't say anything.


	4. Chapter 4

Steve and Natasha were currently in the elevator at the Avengers tower, waiting patiently to get to Steve's floor. Well nor really waiting as much as they were making out full blast. It had been two months since the kiss in the park and the had gone out several times since then. Under the cover of Steve going on a date or two with a mystery woman and Natasha not really needing an explanation since she was the Black Widow after all, not even the other avengers wanted to annoy her for the fear of being killed. They hadn't told anyone about their relationship yet, and weren't planning on doing so anytime soon.

They'd gone to see a movie and then had taken a taxi back to the tower. That's how they had currently ended up in the elevator, with Steves you he down Natasha's throat and her hands dangerously low. They moved with a ferocity of two people in love. Steves hands trailed down her hair and settled hesitantly on her breasts. He stilled at that, ever the gentleman. But started again when she arched her chest into his hands. They continued to kiss as the elevator opened and they made their way to Steve's room. Kicking off shoes as they went and collapsing on the bed. They continued like that for a bit but Steve pulled away when Natasha's hands went to unbutton his pants.

"Are you sure Nat?" He asked, they hadn't had sex yet. Mostly because there was never a time to slip away and because the tower was always filled. Tonight though Thor wasn't on Earth, Clint had been at the farm for a month and Tony and Bruce had gone to a party, with Wanda slipping out into the night after them with warnings not to come looking for her if she didn't turn up for a few days. So they were alone. It was the perfect opportunity.

"Yes." The word was a whisper on her lips.

"What if I hurt you on accident Nat, I couldn't live with myself." He told her.

She sighed, "You said it yourself, it'd be an accident. And I will be fine Steve, really."

She stared into his eyes, knowing that the state always got her what she wanted. In answer he attacked her, sending them both toppling downward with a yelp from Natasha. Their lips met in a hungry kiss and their clothes seemed to cling to them, not wanting to let go. Eventually all of their clothes ended up on the ground and on the bed around them as they crawled underneath the blankets. She could feel him against her leg. He was nervous, that much was obvious, even though he had slept with a girl once before. Natasha reached down and took him in her hands, making Steve jump in surprise. She carefully spread her legs and positioned him between them. In one thrust he was inside of her, and the rest of the night evaporated into limbs, sweat, and pleasure.

\--------------------------------

The next morning Natasha awoke only to find herself in the arms of Captain America, wondering how she had ended up there. In a second the previous night came rushing back to her and she giggled. After all, it wasn't every day she slept with America's Golden Boy. A pattern of kisses was drawn on her neck and she turned to kiss him full in the mouth. He flipped himself on top of her, and began to work himself in and out of her. He grasped her thighs as she mosned his name, a favorite spot of his last night, when Natasha let out a yelp of pain. Steve instantly stopped and rolled off of her.

"Nat?" He asked his girlfriend, very much concerned. But she only brushed it off.

"I'm fine Steve, you didn't need to stop." But the way she had drawn the blankets more snugly around herself said otherwise. With one hand he ripped them away and took in the sight that met his eyes.

Natasha was covered in bruises.

She didn't try to fight him as he turned her around, examining every inch of her. Her thighs and back were the worst, seeing as he had touched her the most there. He remembered thinking he was holding her a little to much, but she had begged him to hold her tighter and he did, thinking absolutely nothing of it. Some were starting to turn an ugly shade of purple and black though. Without a second more Steve stood and headed to the bathroom, Natasha right behind him.

"Steve," she started.

"No." He almost screamed at her, "I hurt you Nat. Have you looked at your body?! I did that to you. I'm a horrible person." He was crying now and had collapsed on the floor. Natasha knelt down beside him.

"Steve listen to me, listen to me," she turned his eyes to hers, "You are the bravest, most selfless and kind man I have ever known. You don't deserve to feel guilty about this okay? It was an accident. I don't care if this happens every time we have sex. Because I'll be with you okay?"

Steve nodded and kissed her. They would get through this together, they always would.


	5. Love You

Don't own anything!

\------------------------------

They were in a hallway of a half destroyed building. Natasha was against the wall and Steve was leaning against her. They rocked back and forth together, Natasha trying to stifle most of her moans and Steve doing his best not to release into her. They had taken down a hydra base. Both were lucky to be alive and when Natasha had pulled Steve into a side building and started to unbuckle his pants he hadn't protested one bit. They had been doing nothing but traveling with the team, barely having a second alone together for weeks. They had gotten an opportunity and snagged it. They stopped after only a minute or two, knowing if they were gone to long the team would come looking for them. So they regretfully redressed and started out of the building. Before they got far however, Steve dipped Natasha, getting a squeal out of her and passionately kissing her. They kissed for at least half a minute before breaking apart and exiting the building. 

They came upon the team all to quickly and dropped hands, though still keeping rather close. Tony was the first to notice them. 

"Well finally. Did you two get lost?"

"Of course not Tony," Natasha answered, "I never get lost. Widow instincts."

Clint laughed and went to her, seeming to examine her for any injuries. Steve turned to Tony. 

"We should get back to the tower." 

Tony nodded and called for everyone to get to the quinjet. After everyone safely boarded they flew out, the buildings passing quickly underneath them. Steve found Natasha staring out one of the windows, her red hair a mess. 

He still found her beautiful. 

He tried to sneak up on her but knew it was pointless. No one could ever sneak up on her with her spy instincts. He slid his arms around her slender waist and kissed her hair. In response her hand patted his shoulder and the other rested over his knuckles, stroking them gently. She turned her head enough for their eyes to meet and Steve kissed her again. They were quiet and careful, but in that moment Steve didn't care if the whole team found them in that moment. He was to happy to care. They both were.

They broke apart and Natasha leaned back against his chest. 

"I love you."

He started and so did Natasha. As if she wasn't the one to utter those three life altering words so suddenly. 

"I mean- I don't," she tried to say, but was cut off by another kiss from Steve. 

"I love you too." They smiled at each other. 

"You mean it?" She asked with tears in her eyes, "You really mean it?"

"I will always mean it."

They kissed once again, then went and rejoined the rest of the team. When Wanda asked Natasha why she was smiling so much she only shook her head and smilied more. 

She didn't think she would ever stop.


	6. Human Nature

Don't own anything!

\-----------------------------------

"All I want right now is a drink." 

Natasha sighed and banged her head against the wall in frustration. That was the twelfth time in what seemed like forever Tony had said that. It was beginning to make her plan his death in more gruesome ways than she ever had before. 

They (the Avengers) were currently locked up in a very small cell together. They had been trying to infiltrate a Red Room base and take it down, but they had been expecting them. Upon entry a gas had been set off, causing them all to lose concuissness. They had woken up in the cell they were currently in. Wanda was in a straight jacket and her and Natasha were sharing a cell. Clint, Steve, and Tony were in the other cell, Steve's hands in vibe animus cuffs and his system seemed to be pumped full of drugs. She had been trying not to look at him to often so their captors hopefully wouldn't notice the attraction between them. The calls were separated by some kind of heavy duty glass that still allowed sounds to pass through. But any attempts to break it proved ineffective. 

"For the last time Tony," groaned Natasha, "Will you please shut up?"

"Afraid I can't do theatres, and seeing as you can't make me I feel no obligation to at the moment." He smilied that horrible, cocky smile of his. 

"He does got s point," Clint added, laughing when he saw the expression on Natasha's face. 

"Don't think I won't hesitate to hurt you once we're out of here," she threatened, "Don't think for a second I won't stay true to my word."

"I would be scared" said Steve, but he again refused to meet her eyes or look at her, "She is quite the tiger."

Natasha barely managed not to smile at the reference. He often called her a tiger in bed. It had become a running joke and masked way of flirting between them. 

"He's right," Wanda added, "She does have quite the claws."

At that moment a man entered the woman's cell flaked by six guards, all heavily armed and armored. Both woman stood at their arrival but didn't back away. Natasha stared the man straight in the eye. 

"Ms. Romanoff, you will come with me. And please don't try anything, you will regret it." He sounded almost bored. 

She went with them willingly, not sparing a glance in anyone's direction but the man. And he winked at her.

\-----------------------------------

As Steve watched them leading her away it took all of his self control not to cry out in protest or love. He only watched as she was led away to an uncertain fate, though most probably death or torture, he liked to think ignorant in these types of situations. He knew he must not show any concern. For if he did it would make everything much more painful and complicated. 

Literally. 

Steve though thread in the clear, the only emotion he showed being twisting his hands deep into his vibranium cuffs so he would not scream for Natasha to come back. But apparently the one movement was enough for their captors. Almost directly after he drew blood they came for him. He was hauled out of the cell with ten guards. He found it funny that he was given four more than Natasha, as if he was more of a threat than a trained assassin. He didn't fight but knew that they were taking him to her. That he was certain of. 

They arrived in a plain but large metal room. He recognized the door as also being vibranium. His guards joined Natasha's around the perimeter of the room. Natasha was chained in a chair, a machine near her and wires dug into her skin. He knew that it was an electrocution machine, there was no other explanation. They placed a collar around his neck and the chain attach d to the ceiling. His hands were freed and he tried to snap his collar but got a jolt of electricity. It sent his knees buckling but he was forced to keep standing for the collar around his neck. The man who had entered Natasha's cell stood in front of him. 

"It's strange." He said, "Give the human body two natural reactions both combating each other and see which one takes over."

"What do you want?" Steve demanded. The man only laughed. 

"I want to unlock the secrets of all of you. I want to pocess information so valuable men would kill to have it." He slowly walked to Matasha and stroked her chin, "People have been trying to recreate the super solider serum for decades, but they were trying to start at the beginning. To get to the beginning we must always start at the end captain Rodgers." His hand travele lower and he squeezed Natasha's breast, Steve growled. 

The man laughed, "We need your blood and DNA to recreate what you are, same with Doctor Banner. By the time we're done.." He snickered, "I will be the richest and most valued man in the world." He turned back to Steve. 

"What does a this have to do with her? Why not just cut me open now and be done with it? Be a lot faster."

"Oh yes captain Rodgers, it would be faster. But I want to know how your brain works, I have always been fascinated by human nature. Have you?" He looked at Steve but got no answer, "I never pass up a chance to see how another thinks and will act under, oh what's the word, let's use...pressure."

With that he flipped the switch on the machine and Natasha's screams filled the room, mixing with Steve's.

\-----------------------------------

About half an hour after they had been pulled from their cells Steve was shoved into his and a passed out Natasha was haphazardly thrown into hers. There were only a few visible cuts on her neck but they had already clotted and didn't look very deep. Her hair was wet though, so Tony guessed they had soaked her and then shocked her, or she had been dunked repeatedly. Steve didn't look like he was in any shape to talk though and there was a red ring around his neck and some skin was rubbed off. 

No one spoke for several hours.

\-----------------------------------

Hey! The next chapte will be a direct sequel to this one, hope you have enjoyed this one!


	7. Human Nature 2

Don't own a thing! 

This is a sequel to the last chapter 

\-----------------------------------

Somehow they had gotten out of there. 

Steve didn't know how or when but somehow Firy had found and saved them from that horrible place. He thought he heard Tony saying something about a tracker but he was in a fog for most of the flight back to New York. They had taken her and Steve back into that room three times, each time using a different method of torture. They had never asked him any questions or demanded information, they had only relished in the pain they had caused. Physically and emotionally. 

Now Natasha was lying in a hospital bed, a ridiculous and scary amount of machines and IVs stuck into her. He had been treated too - Wanda had insisted- but his injuries had only been minor compared to Natasha's. He sat by her bedside with his head in his hands, and he had been for several hours. Clint had been there at first but he had to go and tell his family, everyone else was asleep. Tony had trod to get Steve to lay down too but he'd refused. After awhile they had given up, the team, and left him in peace. If they suspected anything between the two they were all kind enough not to ask. 

\-----------------------------------

Steve jolted awake, he had no idea how long he'd been out and at once looked at Natasha. 

She was still asleep. 

He sighed and rubbed s hand across his face to wake up a bit more. He saw a flash of black and turned to the door. Fury was there, watching him. 

"You were out for a good forty five minutes," he told Steve, "Look like you could use some more."

Steve sighed again, "I'm fine."

Fury raised an eyebrow, "All you heroes seem to have he same defenition of 'fine'"

"I can't sleep with.." He gestured to Natasha, as still as ever. Fury nodded. 

"That's actually what I came here to talk to you about." Now it was Steves turn to raise an eyebrow. 

"Bout what?"

He laughed, "Don't play dumb with me Rogers, you know what I'm talking about. I obviously don't have to remind you of the risks, seeing as they're laying right in front of you" Steve frowned but Fury didn't seem to notice. 

"We can take care of ourselves."

"I don't doubt that Rogers."

"Then why..."

The older man patted Steve on the back, "I just want to make sure that you know the risks, and are happy." He studied Steve with his good eye, and Steve would have laughed at Fury talking about emotions if they had not been in the situation they were in. 

He gulped, "I'm very happy, I can't speak for Nat but personally, I'm the happiest I've been since coming out of the ice."

Fury nodded and rose, patting his shoulder on the way out, "Say hi for me when she wakes up."

Just like that he was gone, and Steve turned back to Natasha. Oddly proud he had gotten the fathers approval. 

\------------------------

Ok, so Fury isn't really Natasha's father, I just think they have a father daughter relationship. If you're wondering she woke up four hours later and was all right. Thanks for reading. That's it for this one shot series. Will start new ones.


End file.
